


look behind

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Closets, F/M, Guns, Hallucinations, Hospitals, Kissing, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: in which none of this really happened, but Arthur's imagination is my playground





	look behind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Followed  
Wow I really am a sucker for these two despite them not really ever interacting. Story of my life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Joker content well it's still hot.

Arthur had known it was a mistake to bring a gun to a children’s hospital. There was no one to threaten him here, no one tries to hurt kids that are already dying. But there’s some sick rush of it all. It wasn’t an accident by far, just a way for him to get his kicks in.

Then it falls out. He’d be lying if the very action didn’t excite him, but he knows what’s at stake. This is his job on the line, thrill isn’t worth losing it. He’s already on thin ice as it is. So he tries to pick it up as best he can. Glancing around the room, the nurses, along with the patients, are far past noticing. Some are even cowering. No one is daring to step closer to him. A hand on his shoulder is startling.

“Mr. Fleck, I believe it’s time for you to leave.” He turns to see a nurse, sporting the most gorgeous pair of eyes he’s ever seen. Most of the rest of her face is covered though, a medical mask protecting the children from germs. She starts to walk out the door, only turning back to make sure he’s following. The rest of those in the room stare on in horror, as Arthur leaves, transfixed. 

He notices right away that the way he’s leaving isn’t the way he came in. He just figures he got it wrong though, or that she’s showing him a different way back. He isn’t complaining, anything to spend more time in the mystery nurse’s company. They pass through doorway upon doorway, and Arthur’s eyes never leave her back. That’s why he doesn’t question it when they enter a closet.

They’re in pitch black, until finally, the women flicks on a light switch. Her mask is off, Arthur lets out a noise of surprise.

“Sophie?” She looks up at him, giving him a smile that could end wars. 

“In the flesh.”

“But you’re not a nurse?” He was absolutely sure of it. He had seen her go into work, there was no way she had the time to have two jobs and a kid. 

“You’re right. I’m undercover.” Arthur swears he sees her wink, she raises a finger to her lips. “Don’t tell anyone.” He shakes his head, anything for her. “I saw you were following me, I had to do a little of my own. I wanted to come and save you.” As embarrassing as it is, she had. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if she hadn’t come at that moment to take him away.

“Thank you,” he tells her, his voice full of appreciation. No one has looked out for him like this before. Not his mother, definitely not his father, wherever he is. He clasps her hands lightly, suddenly the space in the closet doesn’t seem as large. “You don’t know how much it means to me. Is there any way I could thank you?”

Sophie’s smile widens, her teeth now showing. He doesn’t notice she’s getting closer until her mouth is on his own. Her lips are wonderful, so soft and gentle. He takes a moment to appreciate them fully, before becoming selfish, and wanting so much more. Previously, where she had all the power, he now pushes back at her, deepening the kiss further. She makes her way backwards, until she hits a tower of shelves. The top one is big enough to fit someone, so Sophie hops up, pulling Arthur against her body, impossibly closer. 

He feels the clown cap slide off his head, his messy hair letting itself down. Sophie starts to run her hands through it, almost pulling. It relieves some of both of their tension that they couldn’t previously reach. And oh, how Arthur wants to do the same to her. He reaches for the nurses cap that sits upon her head, desperately trying to pull it off. Only then, do they first break for a real breath of air.

“No, no. We can’t have anyone finding out I don’t actually work here, can we?” She’s wagging her finger, and as much as Arthur knows he’s supposed to feel ashamed, he just can’t. He laughs, not just a chuckle, but to the point where he can’t breath. It pours out him like quicksand. Only a few moments of this though, as Sophie recaptures his lips and the laughs turn into moans.

This is his first kiss. Arthur feels so pathetic just thinking it, but Sophie seems to be enjoying herself. And he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t the best moment of his life. So he lets it continue, not letting too much doubt seep into his thoughts.

Her legs wrap around his abdomen, he isn’t sure how much closer to her he can get. As it’s dawning on him where this appears to be going, a knock sounds from the other side of the door.

“Hello? Is anyone in there?”

Sophie jumps down from the shelf she had perched herself upon, and quickly pushes him behind the door. Arthur notices in fright that the makeup from his face had transferred to hers. White adorns her cheeks, her lips and nose are red. She swiftly ties the mask back around her face, but Arthur can still clearly make out much of what had imprinted in her skin. The door opens, and from his position he’s out of the line of sight.

“Have you seen a man dressed as a clown?” Arthur can only assume it’s security, they must be searching the whole building for him at this point. “He was performing for the kids, dropped a handgun.”

“Oh no sir.” Sophie sounds surprised, she’s such an amazing actress. It’s almost as if she hadn’t been making out with him moments earlier. “If I did, I most certainly would’ve told someone.”

“Alright, you okay in there?” The officer asks. Arthur is annoyed, but he supposes it makes sense. Looking around, all he sees are cleaning supplies. It’s not somewhere a young nurse would usually be, maybe a janitor, but not someone like her.

“Of course, thank you for looking out for me though.” He can hear the grin in her tone, and becomes instantly jealous. That man gets to see a smile he can’t, that’s not fair. But then the door shuts, and he has Sophie all to himself again. The faceless man and how he didn't notice the makeup are thoughts quickly forgotten.

Once they finish, Arthur is the one to open the door, assuming he’s leading her out. But when he looks behind him, a few feet out the door, Sophie has appeared to have gone off. Luckily no one sees him exit, and he’s happy on his way out. She’ll have a good explanation next time she sees him, he wonders where she’ll follow him to next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
